


They're my WHAT?!

by UnderLust_Sins



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Demonic Possession, F/M, For the most part, Mutiple RESETs, Papy needs to believe his soulmate, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Swapfell, Swapfell AU, basically has the entire Swapfell cast, frisk is mean, multiple Genocides, soul possession, wants to take over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderLust_Sins/pseuds/UnderLust_Sins
Summary: Annie's had an ok life. Sure, she doesn't know her parents and has basically been raised in Foster Care, but nobody's abused her at least. The foster people are always so nice, even though in a year she'll be a legal adult and on her own.Annie has always been curious about the huge mountain just outside her town, Mt.Ebott. There's so many legends and horror stories about people going missing up there... they can't possibly be TRUE.Can they?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, new story I really shouldn't be doing this but XD I can't help it lol. This one's a Swapfell ficlet, so pardon if anyone seems OOC as I haven't really pegged the personalities of the SF characters fully, so they'll likely be my own interpretations of how I feel they'd be.
> 
> The first few chapters may be short and a bit rushed, but that's only because that's basically how my OC is seeing things. A bit scared by the Monsters, trying to get out as fast as she can cause she wants them free, etc.
> 
> Oh, also this one's a SOULmate AU~

I gulped nervously as I stood on the edge of the hole atop Mt.Ebott. I had come up here because I was curious about the stories and legends behind this mountain, where it was rumoured that anyone who went up never came back. It wasn't as if I was running form a bad situation and trying to escape, even though I had no family to speak of the foster homes never mistreated me.  
  
  It was just nobody wanted to adopt a teenager, let alone one that was nearly 18.  
  
  Taking a breath, I leaned over the edge a bit more, trying to see the bottom- when I felt something wrap around my leg and _pull_ , making me fall into the hole headfirst. I squeezed my eyes shut tight, somehow managing to maneuver as I fell so that I would land on my back- if I survived. After an unmeasurable amount of time, I hit the ground hard, but the impact was softer than I'd expected. Groaning, I lay on my back for a few minutes, catching my breath and mentally checking if anything felt broken. I noticed I had landed on a rather large bed of yellow buttercup flowers, which had apparently cushioned my fall.  
  
  "H-hoi? Is anyones there?" A timid voice called out. Sitting up with another groan, I looked around.  
  
  "Is someone here?" I called out softly. I heard a squeak and shuffling from the shadows before a small...creature came form the shadows slowly. It sort of looked a bit like a dog of some sort, eyes wide as it looked at me.  
  
  "Oh! Y-you is a hooman! Temmie not see hooman in long time!" the creature, Temmie it called itself, said. I smiled warmly.  
  
  "Hey, little guy. You look a bit scared, you don't gotta be scared of me. I won't hurt you, I promise." I said. Temmie looked me over for a few moments before slowly walking over and sitting in my lap. I instinctively started petting its ears, making it hum happily.  
  
  "Aww, you're a cutie." I cooed. "Hey, I'm Annie. You said you were Temmie, right?"  
  
  "Tem is Temmie, yes! Hooman Annie is noice, Tem likes hooman Annie!" they said.  
  
  "I like you too, little guy~ So, care to tell me where I've fallen, Tem?" I asked. Tem looked up at me.  
  
  "This is Underground, monster home. Monsters not noice to Tem, Tem hafta hide lotsa." he said, whimpering as another faint voice came from down a corridor. This one was deeper, definitely an older male.  
  
  "Tem, don't be scared. I'll keep you safe alright bud?" I said, standing up and holding him in my arms. He was shaking, but made no move to escape my grasp. A second, much larger monster entered the room, but I stood my ground as he noticed me, smiling widely and sending chills down my back. He looked to be a sort of goat-type monster, and wore a dark-purple robe with a strange symbol on it. He had decently-sized horns atop his head, big but not overwhelming.  
  
  "Oh, my, it has been quite some time since a Human fell down here." he said. I shrugged at his words.  
  
  "I have no doubt about that, sir." I said politely. He looked startled at my politeness before suddenly snarling at me, coming closer.  
  
  "What kind of trick are you trying to pull, Human? Politeness? Protecting that little scrap of magic in your arms?" he growled at me. I sighed, unflinching.  
  
  "I'm assuming the legends about Monsters having a war with humans are true then, seeing as you're here sir. I can understand your hostility towards any humans because of that, we did seal your kind under here after all. But those humans are long gone from this world, and even though there are still rotten humans on the Surface nowadays not all of us are bad or have ulterior motives." I explained calmly.  
  
  "H-hooman Annie is noice to Tem!" Tem piped up, making the goat-monster growl at him. He squeaked and tried to hide in my arms. I let out a sigh.  
  
  "Hey. I would appreciate it if you didn't growl at my friend, ok? I know you probably don't trust humans, but I have no malicious intents towards anyone here. Now, maybe we could start over and you introduce yourself instead of me constantly calling you 'sir'?" I suggested. I shifted Tem to one arm, holding out my now-free hand.  
  
  "I'm Annie."  
  
  "...I am Asgore, keeper of the Ruins. You are a strange child..." he said, shaking my hands with a confused look on his face. I giggled.  
  
  "I get that a lot. People can't figure out how I'm so Kind and Patient all the time." I said. Asgore looked at me intently for a second.  
  
  "Perhaps that is because those are the traits in your SOUL, my child." he said. I tilted my head.  
  
  "My Soul?" I asked, confused. Tem seemed more comfortable now that Asgore wasn't presenting a threat, and piped up again.  
  
  "Tem saw SOUL when hooman fell down! Hooman has 3 traits in SOUL! Hooman is special!" he said. I giggled and pet his head. Asgore gently put a paw on my shoulder, leading me out of the room.  
  
  "It seems you have 3 dominant traits in your SOUL, my child." he said. "Your main trait is Integrity, while your next two are Patience and Kindness. I apologize for my...brashness before." he said. I waved him off.  
  
  "No problem, sir. I'm used to people being harsh to me. Comes with the whole 'foster kid' package. Not that the foster homes ever mistreated me, but lots of people think that if I've got no parents or family that somehow gives them a reason to pick on me." I said.  
  
  "And you've kept your traits through all that, remarkable." Asgore said. "Oh, I have something that might help you, my child." he said, reaching into a pocket in his robe and pulling out what looked like a custom-phone. It was...different than a regular phone, but the basic design seemed the same.  
  
  "If you ever get separated form me, or I need to go somewhere you can't follow, feel free to call me anytime and I will always answer." he said as I took the phone from him.  
  
  "....nobody has ever given me a way to keep in contact with them before...this....this is-" I was cut off as he hugged me, a bit too tightly for my comfort but I could still breathe and he wasn't breaking anything, so I happily endure it as I hugged back, Tem having moved onto my shoulder to avoid being squished.  
  
  "I may be a bit brash and harsh at times, but I will do my best to be there for you, my child." Asgore said. "And your little friend is welcome as well. I have a home further in the Ruins that we can all live in, if you like."  
  
  "On one condition, Asgore." I said. His eyes widened a bit, looking nervous. "I've never had parents before, like I said, so...can I call you Dad sometimes...?" I asked hesitantly. His gaze softened and he smiled, a few tears in his eyes.  
  
  "Yes, my dear child. I wouldn't mind that at all." he said, leading me and Tem further into the Ruins, towards our new home.


	2. TMW?! Ch.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie and Tem follow Asgore into the Ruins, meeting some monsters along the way and starting to learn about the Underground.

*****************

   I followed Asgore through the Ruins, noticing shadows and smaller monsters moving about. Asgore didn't pay them any attention, but I gave a small smile and a wave to them as we passed. The monsters looked surprised, but some timidly waved back at me.

   "Hey, Asgore? Why are the monsters in the Ruins not coming out?" I asked.

   "Because they are weak, and do not wish to get into a fight with me." he said simply.

   "Why would you fight them if they're weak? Wouldn't you protect them instead?" I asked.

   "Underground not work dat way, hooman!" Tem said from my shoulder. "Underground mean and have mean monstas. Kill or be Killed here."

   "I don't think it has to be like that. Especially here in these Ruins. If you're the strongest Monster here Asgore, then why would you have to worry about an attack form anyone else here?" I said. 

   Asgore didn't say anything, but continued leading the way through the Ruins, until about an hour later we came upon a gnarled black tree in front of what appeared to be a small house built into the Ruins. The house had some strange runes on it that I couldn't tell what they said. Asgore put a large paw on my back, guiding me inside. The interior of the house was rather dark, but also comforting. There weren't hidden shadows, it was moreso dim lights just more than enough to see by, and give a slight glow. I recognized the smell of burning wood, hearing a crackling fire off to the side.

   "You got a fireplace?" I asked. "That's pretty cool, I've always liked fireplaces."

   "Would you like something to eat, little one? A drink perhaps?" Asgore asked. I nodded, thinking how I hadn't had anything to eat or drink since falling down here. I took a seat on a pillow in front of the fireplace, Tem moving into my lap and curling up happily. I pet his ears, realizing he had what seemed to be two sets of ears but upon closer inspection the more bulky pair was just part of him, and not ears.  
  


   After a few minutes, Asgore came back out with a tray of half-burned biscuits and a pot of something that was steaming, but smelled horrible. I looked at the offered food for a moment before sighing, looking up at Asgore.

   "You can't cook can you?" I said simply, getting up- leaving Tem curled up by the fireplace as he'd fallen asleep. I walked into the kitchen, a slightly-scowling Asgore coming in behind me.

   "I can cook perfectly fine, my child." he insisted.

   "Asgore those biscuits were half burned, didn't smell all that good and whatever was in that teapot smelled like it died." I said.

   "Well of course, I used Monster Dust." he said.

   "Monster Dust? What's that?" I asked.

   "Humans are made of physical matter, and when you die you leave a body behind, correct?" he asked. I nodded. "Monsters are made of Magic, with our body's being a representation of our SOULs. When we die, we turn to Dust. It happens to make for a very good ingredient in tea and biscuits." he chuckled lowly.

   "So you're using the remains of fallen monsters to make food and drink." I stated, facepalming. I rolled up my sleeves, opening his cupboards and looking for supplies. "Alright I took a few Cooking classes in school, so I'm gonna teach you some things to improve your skills, alright Dad?" I said. I noticed his softened look at me when I called him Dad.

_Hmm he's a softy for me calling him Dad, huh? Gonna remember that tidbit._

   I gathered some flour, apples, milk and eggs- of which I was surprised he had ANY of these let alone all of them- to make an old recipe I remembered.

   "Ever tried making Apple-pancakes before?" I asked. He shook his head. "Alright, first step is to make the batter. There's no real measurements for the amount of flour, milk and eggs you're putting in, it just depends on how thick or thin you want the batter. Can you peel and slice some apples please?" I asked as I started mixing the batter. Asgore complied with my request and grabbed a peeler from a nearby drawer, peeling and slicing the apples into slices.

   "Alright, I made the batter a bit on the thick side for this time. You got any frying pans and oil?" I asked.

   "I do. Why do we need those?" he asked as he grabbed the requested items. I put the frying pan on his stove, putting some oil in it and turning the stove on.

   "Because we're gonna need to cook this. Alright, so put a few apple slices into the batter and get them nice and coated." I said, demonstrating what he should do. When the few apples I'd put in had enough batter I took them out of the bowl and put them into the frying pan, the sizzle of batter hitting the oiled pan immediate.

   "Now don't let them burn, ok? These taste best when they're not burned. When one side is golden brown, flip it so the other side can cook too." I said, taking another look through his cupboards for any type of tea packets. I found a box with a golden flower on it.

   "Hey, Dad? What's this?" I asked, holding up the box.

   "That is Golden Flower Tea, I have not had that in some time. I actually forgot that was there, honestly." he said, looking a bit melancholy but I said nothing about it, getting a clean pot and putting some water in it before putting it on another burner to boil. By this point Asgore had gotten at least halfway through the batter and apples, and seemed to be enjoying himself doing this. I smiled at him.

   "Looking good there, Asgore. Apple-pancakes are one of my favourite dishes. I got a few favourites, but these are a very good snack or even breakfast!" I chuckled.

   After a while we got through all the batter and apples, and had a nice stack of Apple-pancakes on a plate next to us with a pot of the Golden-Flower tea as well. Asgore and I carried the food and drink into the room with the fireplace, noting Tem was awake.

   "Wat smell gud? Sometin smell good to Tem!" he said. I chuckled and sat beside him, holding out a pancake for him. He eagerly bit into it, his eyes lighting up with joy. I took one for myself as Asgore poured us cups of the tea.  
  


   "This is much better than something that's burned and dusty, right Dad?" I asked, smiling widely.

   "I'll admit, you are a talented cook little one." he chuckled as he took a bite out of his own pancake. "These are quite delicious."

   "Teamwork makes the Dreamwork~" I smirked, sipping at the tea. "Mmm, this sin't bad either."

   

   After we'd had our snack, i felt tired and asked Asgore if he had anywhere I could take a rest. He directed me to a room down the opposite hallway. It seemed it might have been a guest room at one point, but was slightly dusty. It had a double-twin bed, a dresser and a closet but was fairly bare otherwise.

   "Thanks. I'll come out later when I'm a bit more rested alright?" I said, giving him a quick hug. He froze when I hugged him and I quickly backed away, blushing darkly.

   "Um, s-sorry. I tend to hug without warning, did I make you uncomfortable?"

   "No, no. I was just unprepared for it is all." he said, smiling down at me a bit. "You get some rest then, I shall see you when you wake." he said, turning and heading back down the hallway. 

   I climbed into the bed, Tem laying on the pillow next to me.

   "He seems like a nice guy. A bit lonely, sure, but he wants to be nice, I can tell." I said.

   "Tem not sure...but if hooman trust him, Tem trust hooman." Tem said.

   "Thanks, bud." I chuckled. "Stick with me and you'll always be safe. You'll always have a friend in me, Tem." I said, nuzzling him before falling asleep.


	3. TMW?! Ch.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A specific someone's POV needs to be hinted at here. Might be short, might be decent, but you might want to listen to this song, The Devil- 
> 
> https://youtu.be/G049LeVG6BI

**??? POV**

 

_Darkness... that's all I've known since I first fell down here into this Monster infested spawnpit from Hell. The Monsters buried my body instead of simply leaving me be. I've lingered. My SOUL, I've heard Monsters mention... They needed Human SOULs to break a Barrier that rightfully traps them down here._

_I remember the stories. The legends of Monsters brutally battling against Humans, killing so many centuries ago. It took the combined efforts of 7 human Mages to erect a Barrier strong enough to keep the Monsters in... though that never kept stupid Humans like me from wandering to the Mountaintop, throwing things down the open top, taunting the Monsters by reminding them they'd never be free again._

 

_I'd been in darkness for so long, until someone crashed from above onto the place my body lay in the ground, waking me- and causing my SOUL to latch onto theirs, a mere shadow of who I used to be. I hated it._

_Being dragged along with them against my will, watching them BEFRIEND these THINGS?! How could they? Did they not know how dangerous these things were? How they deserved to die for wiping out so many humans?_

_I did not have the energy to influence them, to help them see the truth. But I had willpower...and DETERMINATION._

 

_And nothing but Patience._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love how I wrote Tem here~
> 
> Tem is noice!


End file.
